VOCALOID
by VaalenAndrade
Summary: Año 2039. Tras años de preparación, ensayo y error, YAMAHA Corporation mostraba sus primeros resultados. Adiós a los conciertos holográficos, adiós a los videos en 2D. Makishima Shinosuke lo había logrado, VOCALOID estaba VIVO.
1. Chapter 1: World Is Mine

I: World is mine

_¿Por qué no sentimos? Mejor dicho, ¿Por qué creen ellos que no sentimos nada? Que nuestro pecho está lleno de cables y las lágrimas que salen de nuestros ojos de vidrio cuando el público grita enloquecido no son más gotas de aceite de algún sistema averiado. Lo que comenzó pareciendo un sueño en el que despertabas con el mundo a tus pies no tardó en volverse una pesadilla. No tienes pasado, no tienes futuro, ¿Qué pasará cuando tu voz pase a la historia?_

"**MÚSICO VIRTUAL, ¿MÚSICO REAL?"**

YAMAHA Corporation lo ha hecho de nuevo, sorprendiendo a su público con nuevos sistemas que no dejan de impresionar a los medios. Luego de su más popular creación, los sintetizadores de voz VOCALIOID, software revolucionario para darle voz a las canciones que circundaban por la red, ha decidido ir un paso más allá. Tras el creciente éxito de los conciertos holográficos a nivel mundial de los artistas virtuales _**Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin & Len, Gakupo Kamui, Shion Kaito, Megurine Luka, Sakine Meiko **_y demás personajes célebres de la entrega, han decidido desarrollar lo que parece ser un proyecto piloto revolucionario. Los medios de radio y televisión esperan ansiosos la convención anual de VOCALOID en el edificio adjunto a la sede principal de la empresa en Hamamatsu, prefectura de Shizuoka, Japón –construido especialmente para el desarrollo del proyecto-, donde las cabezas del proyecto han asegurado la revelar lo que parece ser _"La gran creación"_, la cual tiene en desarrollo más de doce años, ¿Dejarán estos chicos de ser imágenes en segunda dimensión?

_Fragmento del diario El Asahi Shimbun, 27 de Julio del 2039_

A los pies de la tarima, fans, reporteros independientes y de las más aclamadas cadenas de televisión se debatían por los mejores lugares para presenciar el espectáculo que, de acuerdo con la publicidad de radio y televisión de los últimos meses se había sido clasificado como _"La cereza del pastel"_. Entre el murmullos de los presentes se escurría las primeras estrofas de "Ikebukuro Lovers" como música de fondo, cargando la atmósfera de una creciente ansiedad. La gente quería respuestas, saber, ¿De qué se trataba la gran revelación? Mientras tanto la tarima seguía vacía, sin más que una capsula de metal en forma de cilindro dispuesto en forma vertical al parecer sellado en el centro de la misma. Personalidades de todo el mundo especulaban, _¿Se tratará todo de una exageración? ¿Y esa capsula? ¿Puede ver alguien a través del vidrio? ¡Que salga de una vez Makishima!_

El sonido de un par de baquetas chocando entre sí seguido de una nota larga de una voz lo suficientemente conocida hizo que todos dirigieran su mirada automáticamente hacia la tarima, que repentinamente se había llenado de humo color aguamarina. El tema musical oficial del proyecto: "World is mine". Finalmente el momento había llegado. La música continuó a medida que dos figuras, un hombre una mujer, se hacían paso entre la cortina. El público los recibió con un explosivo aplauso, lleno de euforia y cierto tono de _"¡Finalmente se dignan a salir, maldición!"_

El joven, de cabello negro lo suficientemente largo para amarrarlo en una cola de caballo baja vestido con jeans desgastados y una camiseta holgada de un rojo gastado, levantó la mano hacia el publico, pidiéndole su calma y a la vez disculpándose por todo el drama. La mujer a su lado, ataviada con un conjunto de chaqueta y falda ejecutiva color crema, se acomodó los lentes bajando ligeramente la cabeza. Su cara era de pocos amigos, no parecía ser precisamente de esas personas que gustaban subir a un escenario, a diferencia del joven a quien se le veía bastante cómodo dirigiéndose a las masas. Era de esperarse que Makishima Shinosuke, director principal del proyecto piloto _"La cereza del pastel", _estuviese acostumbrado a trabajar con la prensa, para variar ese era uno de los días menos hostiles que había tenido que enfrentar desde el inicio, pues la naturaleza _"Top Secret" _del proyectoen numerosas ocasiones le había causado uno que otro enfrentamiento directo con informantes y peridistas –independientes y de grandes compañías también– que buscaban meter sus narices en su pequeño bebé. Era su primer gran momento, no dejaría que nadie se lo arruinara.

Sonrió sintiéndose todo un ganador y encendiendo el micrófono inalámbrico que pendía del cuello de su camiseta apoyó una mano sobre el cilindro de metal; los vidrios del mismo se hallaban empañados como si allá adentro se estuviese a varios grados bajo cero. Makishima se sentía justo como la canción y en su mente no dejaba de repetirse _"World is mine"; _y verdaderamente, si todo salía bien, así sería.

Se llenó los pulmones de aire y un trago amargo de humo aguamarina antes de dirigirse al público.

–¿Alguna persona en el público conoce a Hatsune Miku?

Otra ola de gritos eufóricos y aplausos. Makishima se sentía nuevamente en uno de esos conciertos del verano pasado: Estadios repletos, entradas agotadas, luces de plástico y puerros brillantes. Se limpió un oído.

–Espero que eso sea un sí –Se aclaró la garganta sin quitar esa sonrisa triunfante de su rostro. La mujer permanecía callada– Como sabrán, al menos los que tienen dos ojos y acceso a la televisión, los últimos años YAMAHA Corporation, recibiendo la colaboración de otras empresas, ha estado desarrollando un proyecto especial, dentro de él incluso la construcción del edificio en el que estamos ahora, ¡Un aplauso para nuestros patrocinadores y colaboradores!

Mientras Makishima hablaba el público no despegaba sus ojos de la capsula, sabían que el punto de todo ese alboroto estaba oculto allí y el joven no tardó en darse cuenta que su palabrería comercial no hacía más que causar tensión.

–Entonces ya lo saben, ¿Quieren saber que hay en la capsula?

Otra ola de gritos y aplausos del público.

–Bien, bien. Vuelvo a preguntarles, ¿Alguno conoce a Hatsune-san…?

El vidrio que cubría la parte frontal de la capsula descendió al suelo permitiendo que todo el vapor producto de la baja temperatura comprimida en el cilindro de casi dos metros abandonara el interior de forma abrupta y causando un "shhhh" de salida. Un primer pie, pequeño y delicado se hizo visible entre la mezcla de humo aguamarina y el vapor helado, luego una coleta, una mano delgada, el volado plateado de una falda de color metalizado. Un par de ojos aguamarina, enormes y a la expectativa parpadearon para acomodarse a la luz.

–Damas, caballeros…

Makishima sumergió su brazo entre la mezcla de gases hasta alcanzar una suave, delgada y fría mano que condujo desde el interior de la capsula hacia el resto del escenario. El público estaba mudo luego de tantos gritos y aquellos ojos aguamarina seguían parpadeando, una mezcla de asombro y confusión.

–¡Les presento a Hatsune Miku-san, la primera ginoide de pensamiento artificial completamente autónomo! –Dijo Makishima y luego empujó levemente la espalda de la chica– Vamos, Miku, saludales.

Miku, aún un poco desorientada, asintió algo avergonzada pronunciando "Yoroshiku onegai shimazu" con esa voz propia de ella tan popular pero con un tono aterciopelado, en lo absoluto robótico o automatizado, eso era sin duda alguna una voz a la que podía clasificársele como humana.

El público explotó en aplausos y las cámaras pasaron inmediatamente de Makishima o la capsula hasta la joven ginoide de un metro sesenta de alto, cuyas coletas bailaban con los movimientos de su cabeza y que incluso pestañeaba. No podía ser más humano, era tan real que incluso asustaba. Miles de flashes la apuntaban disparando sus luces sobre ella a toda velocidad.

-¡Chottou mate! –Se escuchó otra voz conocida, más aguda, de la parte trasera del escenario.

De inmediato brincó en el centro una pequeña niña rubia, colocándose en frente de Makishima. La pequeña le hacía pucheros y pateaba una de sus rodillas.

-¿La primera? ¿Qué hay de nosotros? –Reprochó la pequeña, girándose al resto del público.

¡Es Kagamine Rin! No tardaron en gritar entre el público y más flashes volaron por todos lados. Fotos de Miku, fotos de Rin, fotos de la cara avergonzada de Makishima.

_Nosotros. Rin había dicho nosotros._

-¡Por favor, Rin-chan! ¡Recuerda lo que dijo Makishima-san! –Dijo otro pequeño rubio.

Un poco más alto que ella, Len sostuvo su muñeca bruscamente para poder bajarla del escenario pero la pequeña seguía resistiéndose, haciendo una rabieta.

Y en ese momento Makishima cayó en cuenta que tal vez hacerles del todo automatizados no era una buena idea. Sólo pensaba _"Odio a los niños, no quiero ser una maldita niñera"_ mientras sonreía falsamente a las cámaras como si nada malo hubiese pasado.

…

Miku abría y cerraba su mano en forma lenta tratando de probar sus articulaciones mientras que sus ojos, parpadeando varias veces para acostumbrarse a tantas formas y prismas, recorrían toda aquella habitación detallando cada cosa para almacenarla en un espacio de su memoria permanente. Este será tu hogar, le había dicho ese joven desaliñado a quien todos trataban con demasiado respeto para lo joven que era. Aquel era un extraño hogar, o más bien, un hogar demasiado "hogareño" y valga la redundancia para referirse a él. Paredes color crema, estantes repletos de CD's, una biblioteca en una de las esquinas, un televisor, varios sofás… aquello sin duda era la sala de estar de una casa común y corriente. Lo único extraño era precisamente la ubicación, uno de los pisos del edificio construido para el hasta ese día secreto proyecto _"La cereza del pastel"_. Y verdaderamente, aquello era la cereza del pastel, el punto culminante, la punta del iceberg de la tecnología VOCALOID. Al fin ellos estaban verdaderamente _vivos. _O algo así.

-¡Mii-chan! –Chilló Rin antes de arrojarse sobre Miku y abrazarla por el cuello bastante emocionada- ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevaba esperando que despertaras? Len es tan aburrido.

Su gemelo, que se encontraba apoyado en la pared junto a la puerta, le dedicó una mirada asesina. Rin le respondió sacándole la lengua.

-Etto… yo… -Tartamudeó Miku, aún desorientada.

-No la molestes, Rin –Suspiró acercándose con las manos en los bolsillos- Debe estar muy confundida todavía.

Rin se giró a la chica y comprobó su expresión. Se separó de ella y puso de pie junto a su hermano, ambos frente a la jovencita aguamarina.

-Mi nombre es Kagamine Rin, él es Len –Señala con el pulgar a su hermano- El aburrido de la casa. Y por allí debe venir…

-Sakine Meiko –Dijo alguien con voz cantarina a espaldas de Miku colocando la mano sobre su cabeza y despeinándola bruscamente- Yo-roshi-ku~

-Rin, Meiko, Len… -Susurraba Miku tratando de procesar toda la información.

-¡Lo que hiciste estuvo muy mal, Rin! –La reprendió Meiko, ella se encogió y bajó la mirada avergonzada- Sabes que Makishima quería…

-¡El dijo que ella era la primera! ¡Pero la primera fuiste tú!

-Rin… -Dijo Len en voz baja, tomándole la mano.

La sonrisa amigable de Meiko desapareció, siendo sustituida por una línea delgada y recta sin expresión alguna. Rin también cayó en cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y guardó silencio. Y mientras tanto en el medio, la joven aguamarina seguía mirando a esas personas de las cuales tenía una vaga idea pero no sabía si conocía. Recordaba que varias veces una voz le había dicho _"Tienes buenos amigos, los conocerás más adelante y prometo que se divertirán mucho juntos, Miku"… _¿Eran ellos de los que hablaba la voz? Porque no se estaba divirtiendo en lo absoluto, tanta información la tenía abrumada, agotada, tantas voces, olores, colores y texturas la sobrecargaban y apenas había abierto los ojos por primera vez esa mañana.

_¡Cierto! Abrir los ojos por primera vez… la voz había dicho también algo acerca de eso._

-Ya basta, chicos –Habló esa misma voz, la voz que Miku recordaba.

-Makishima… -Se le escapó a Meiko.

El joven, que había entrado sin ser visto en la habitación durante la pequeña discusión, se acercó a ellos y les sonrió a todos.

-El cerebro de Miku-chan aún está en proceso de iniciación, traten de no abrumarla demasiado, ¿Si? –Dijo en tono amable y luego se inclinó hacia la jovencita para acariciar su mejilla- Nee, ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

_Esa era… sin duda era la voz…_

-M-makishima-san… -Tartamudeó ella al momento que sus mejillas se ponían coloradas, gracias al mecanismo artificial integrado, por supuesto. Eso le causó gracia a Makishima.

-Ese soy yo –Tomó su mano y la ayudó a levantarse. Luego se dirigió a la los demás- Me aseguraré de que todo su sistema esté marchando bien, ustedes, cálmense.

Los otros tres VOCALOID sonrieron avergonzados.

-Gomen, Mii-chan –Se disculpó Rin con una sonrisa torpe- No pensé que…

-D-descuida… -Dijo avergonzada y luego se giró a Makishima, buscando su aprobación. El sonrió y le asintió. En efecto, era lo que ella debía decir en un momento como ese.

Mientras se dirigían al estudio de Makishima Miku no pudo evitar mirarle, analizar cada detalle suyo y guardarlo en su memoria permanente. Empezaba a recordar todas las veces en que aquella voz le había hablado cuando su cerebro aún estaba almacenado en un computador, cuando no poseía brazos, piernas o una boca para responder a aquellas gentiles palabras. Para ella, ese joven desaliñado y algo extraño era deslumbrante, era real.

-¿Estás analizándome, cierto? –Le dijo mientras sacaba de sus amplios bolsillos un manojo de llaves con grupos llaves de varios colores y abría la cerradura.

-¿Eh?

-Te programé para hacerlo, analizar y almacenar todo aquello que al juicio de tu software fuese importante y necesario, ¿Lo estás haciendo?

-S-sí… -Respondió avergonzada.

-Bien. Pasa –Le abrió la puerta como todo un caballero- Siéntate por allá, ¿Te resulta familiar todo esto?

Miku asintió y se sentó en un banquillo frente al computador. En aquella habitación todo era de color blanco, plata y aguamarina. Un CPU gigantesco conectado a varios monitores de gran tamaño era la estrella del show.

-Esa eras tú –Señaló el gran computador y luego se puso a buscar algo en uno de los estantes.

Ah, claro. Eso lo recordaba. Había muchas cosas que recordaba sin estar consciente de ello.

-¿Te cuesta hablar? ¿Te molesta la estructura de la mandíbula? –Dijo sin quitar la vista del estante, aún buscando.

-Eh, no…

-¿Entonces?

-Es que no sé qué decir.

-Uhm… -Por fin tomó lo que parecía un pequeño dispositivo del que salían cables USB y se sentó en el banquillo a su lado, mirándola fijamente- ¿Está fallando tu software de japonés y escucha?

-No, estoy bien –Dijo desviando la mirada y con sus mejillas ligeramente coloradas otra vez.

Makishima sonrió y conectó ambos cables en un punto en su cuero cabelludo, tras sus coletas. Sólo aquel que supiese exactamente donde estaban podría encontrarlos.

-Entonces sólo eres algo tímida –Observó la pantalla del pequeño dispositivo, que empezaba a llenarse datos- Al parecer todo marcha bien –Desconectó ambos cables y palmeó su cabeza dulcemente –Quedaste mucho mejor de lo que imaginé.

Miku dio un ligero brinquito en su silla, avergonzada.

-Makishima, la prensa te espera en el lobby.

Esa misma mujer ataviada con el conjunto color crema había aparecido fantasmalmente y su espalda reposaba en el marco de la puerta. Su mirada seguía siendo la misma, seria e inexpresiva.

-Hai, hai –Dijo con pereza levantándose del banquillo, dejando el dispositivo a un lado y besando la frente de Miku- Explora cuanto quieras, pero obedece a Meiko, ¿Si?

La joven asintió varias veces, nuevamente con las mejillas coloradas. Estúpido y delatador mecanismo artificial integrado.

Makishima se rió un par de veces antes de salir con la mujer de traje caminando tras él pero sin ponerle atención, ella estaba muy ocupada enviando un texto importante desde su Smart iPhone 9.12' o haciendo cualquier otra cosa importante de personas de traje con sus móviles.

_Explora cuanto quieras._

Y aquello no era una mala idea, Miku deseaba saber más acerca de ese enorme edificio que sería su hogar. Aún se sentía nadie en ningún lugar, aún se sentía que todo eso era una imagen procesada por el ordenador en el que residía su inteligencia artificial hace unos días. Se preguntaba, ¿Qué hago aquí? A medida que iba pasando las puertas de aquel largo pasillo, algunas de ellas identificadas con colores particulares: Amarillo, azul, rosado, púrpura, rojo, aguamarina. Casualmente el color de esas puertas coincidía con las coloridas llaves de Makishima, eso era algo que también había almacenado en su memoria permanente. Todo acerca de Makishima era importante, desde su mano ayudándole a salir de la capsula hasta sus labios tocando delicadamente su frente. Ojos marrones con verde, manos grandes y cálidas, ropa desaliñada, pómulos pronunciados, nariz perfilada, labios rosados, húmedos y carnosos. Esos y otros datos insignificantes eran organizados y codificados en el expediente Makishima junto con el sonido de su voz, la forma de caminar… ¡Espera! La joven parpadeó varias veces y detuvo su caminar, otra vez lo estaba haciendo, pensar como una computadora. La voz –con nombre e incluso un rostro ahora- le había dicho _"Tienes que ser más flexible y dejar que tú mismo cerebro se encargue de pensar, a partir de ahora serás un humano" _pero aquello resultaba más difícil de lo que en el momento parecía. Estaba acostumbrada a ser una computadora y de cierta forma seguía siéndolo, no podía cambiar eso.

Se apoyó en la pared y suspiró tratando de relajarse y permitir la entrada de aire frío a su sistema, se estaba recalentando un poco. Miró a ambos lados para asegurarse que Makishima no estuviese cerca, le avergonzaría que él la viese así de tonta y perdida, ella le había asegurado antes –cuando aún residía en el súper ordenador- que ya estaba lista para intentarlo, para tener un cuerpo y ser humana.

_Oh, otra cosa que recordaba sin estar consciente de ello, ¿Era eso cosa de humanos?_

Sacudió su cabeza varias veces para alejarse de esos pensamientos. Fue en ese momento cuando se percató de que una de las puertas de colores, azul, estaba entreabierta. A través del delgado hilo entre la puerta y el marco logró observar una capsula muy parecida a la suya –de la que había salido- apoyada de la pared. Dentro de ella el gas comprimido no era tan denso, podía distinguir la sitúela algo fantasmal de un hombre de piel blanca y cabello azul durmiendo en su interior.

_¿Durmiendo o… desactivado?_

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –Preguntó alguien poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.


	2. Chapter 2: Kokoro Kiseki

Gracias por sus reviews, animan a seguir escribiendo :D

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de VOCALOID me pertenecen, ojlaa así fuera. Derechos a sus respectivos dueños.

Capítulo II: Kokoro / Kiseki

_Ese par de ojos sin brillo, un corazón de metal que aún no estaba en capacidad de latir. Hay cosas que simplemente un androide no puede asimilar._

Miku observaba como salía el vapor de aquella gran montaña que hacía las veces de volcán sobre su plato de comida. Tenía un olor extraño, muy condimentado, en realidad lo verdaderamente extraño era precisamente que tenía un olor y ella podía captarlo. _"Piensa como humano"_ se repitió en la mente para darse valor y luego miró por el rabillo del ojo a los gemelos muy amarillos sentados frente a ella quienes comían con gusto el curry frente a ellos. Por sus caras de satisfacción debía estar delicioso pero ella tenía miedo de probarlo; no porque no fuese a gustarle sino por la posibilidad de que fuera el sentido del gusto lo que le molestara, ¿Cómo podían estar ellos tan tranquilos? ¿Cómo podían ellos ser tan humanos sin serlo realmente? Meiko, Rin y Len conversaban y reían de cosas triviales mientras cenaban, eso estaba bien, era cosa de humanos y a ellos se les daba excelentemente. La voz –Makishima- había dicho una vez que la clave era seguir la corriente hasta acostumbrarse, que antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaría eructando o sintiendo emociones como la alegría, rabia, egoísmo. Por eso quería poner de su parte, quería que Makishima viese su progreso y se sintiera orgulloso de ella.

Cogió los cubiertos algo insegura y atrapó un primer bocado con ellos, lo mantuvo suspendido a unos centímetros de su boca. Tragó saliva obviamente nerviosa.

-¿No te gusta? –preguntó Meiko, quien estaba sentada en la punta de la mesa, ahora viéndola fijamente- Puedo prepararte otra cosa si…

Aquella mesa era lo suficientemente grande para dar lugar a nueve comensales, era una de las pocas cosas que realmente llamaba la atención en la nada peculiar sala de estar. Las sillas parecían nuevas -incluso sobre la cual descansaba el trasero de Miku tenía ese tacto frío de _cosas de paquete-_ excepción de tres de ellas, dos en el frente y la de la punta, allí se sentaban sus compañeros, o al menos ese era el análisis estadístico que había realizado el cerebro de Miku.

-Ops, lo siento –Se le escapó a ella en un susurro.

Len la miró con una ceja alzada.

-Etto… quiero decir, estoy bien –Se hundió en su asiento, avergonzada. Respondió en un hilo de voz- Ya saben, es que… no estoy acostumbrada a comer.

-¡Descuida, Mii-chan! –Chilló alegre Rin apuntando al cielo con su tenedor y la boca llena de un bocado- Comer es como… ¡COMER! –Tragó de una todo el bocado enérgicamente y se llevó otro de inmediato.

-Baka –Len dio un golpecito con el puño cerrado sobre la cabeza de su hermana- No hables con la boca llena.

-Ñiñi, no hables con la boca llena –Repitió remedando de su hermano y haciendo gestos de burla.

-Baka –Respondió. Luego miró amablemente a Miku y colocando los palitos a un lado y limpiando su boca con una servilleta- Nuestros cuerpos funcionan con energía orgánica, así que es lógico que necesitemos comer.

-H-hai… -Asintió comiendo un bocado.

_Un sorprendentemente agradable bocado._

-¡Y cuando te toque ir al baño por primera vez…! –Rin se acarició la tripa sentada en diagonal como un vago sobre su silla- ¡Vas a sentir una presión aquí y…!

-¡RIN! –La regañaron Meiko y Len al unísono con cara de asqueados.

Miku, quien la empezaba a imaginarlo –está bien, no tanto como imaginarlo, había aprendido todo eso de unos videos de National Geographic que había visto Makishima y que ella había preferido guardar en su memoria permanente-, dio un brinco en su silla y por la sorpresa escupió su primer bocado de curry que fue a parar a la cara de Len. De inmediato él frunció el ceño, de muy mal humor.

-Me retiro –Gruñó Len entre dientes antes de irse.

-¡Len-kun! Etto… ¡G-gomen!

El joven tiró la puerta a sus espaldas. Miku suspiró y se encogió en su asiento.

-No te preocupes, Miku-chan, en realidad no está molesto –Sonrió Meiko poniéndose de pie y recogiendo los platos- Sólo está tratando de formarse carácter para que dejen de llamarlo shouta.

-Y uke –Añadió Rin, divertida.

-Y uke –Repitió Meiko.

-Tal vez… debería… -Rin se volteó a ver la puerta de su cuarto, en cuyo interior estaba un pequeño shouta amarillo a punto de estallar.

-Uhm, reconciliación… -Sonrió pícaramente Meiko- Suena bien, sólo no hagan demasiado ruido –Le guiña un ojo antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

-¡M-MEIKO-CHAN! –Chilló Rin con las mejillas coloradas.

Ja, ¡Que oportuno mecanismo! Eres un genio, Makishima.

-Iré a hablar con él –Dio un brinco en su silla para levantarse y siguió a su hermano.

Miku quedó sola en el comedor y ni siquiera había logrado avanzar un poco con su curry. Comió a una velocidad moderada pero impaciente para dirigirse a la cocina junto con Meiko quien se encontraba lavando los platos. Por un momento entró en crisis, ¿¡Como se le ocurría mojarse!? Y luego calló en cuenta que era algo perfectamente normal para ellos, eran androides/ginoides a prueba de agua, grasas y cualquier factor externo que pudiese dañar su sistema. Podía usar piscinas, divertirse en la playa, pescar en lagos; incluso debía bañarse por lo menos cada dos días, esa sería una experiencia interesante.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –Dijo Miku en un hilo de voz apenas audible viendo la pila de platos junto a la chica.

-¿Parece que necesito ayuda? –Sonrió torpemente Meiko.

Miku puso cara de ofendida, no entendió la broma. La castaña lo notó.

-Solo bromeo, seca y guarda los que ya lavé –Dijo amablemente.

Miku tomó una pequeña toalla y comenzó a secar a un lado de Meiko. Trabajaron diligentemente y sin conversar por un largo rato hasta que se dieron cuenta de algo, Ops, otra vez estaban pensando y moviéndose como ginoides, no como humanos. Y tenían que ser como humanos, para eso habían sido construidos, para imitar a personajes ficticios con nombre y fama que ninguno de ellos había creado. Ellos eran sólo un nombre, sólo eso representaban.

-Por cierto… con respecto a lo que viste hace rato… -Inició cautelosamente a Meiko.

-¿Te refieres a…? –Pensó en decir su nombre, pero no estaba segura de que esa persona que había visto en la capsula era el mismo que…

…_que en su memoria permanente siempre aparecía con una sonrisa._

-Kaito, sabes quién es, ¿No?

-E-eso creo… -Lo último fue casi un susurro- Le recuerdo y al mismo tiempo no, ¿Está eso bien? ¿Me está fallando el sistema?

Meiko sonrió dulcemente y colocó su mano mojada y espumosa sobre la cabeza de Miku, quien de inmediato se relajó… ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Era parte de sus programas de integración social? Ah, claro. Cosas de humanos.

-Tranquila… -Palmeó su cabeza- No te fuerces, recuerdas exactamente lo que debes recordar. Nunca han hablado pero… ustedes dos… -Sacude la cabeza de forma inesperada- No, nada. Mejor olvídalo. La situación con Kaito-san es… complicada.

Meiko no quería arriesgarse a sobrecargar su sistema.

-¿No está terminado? –Preguntó Miku recordando la capsula, era muy parecida a la que le servía como recipiente a su cuerpo mientras su cerebro era creado en el interior de aquella supercomputadora.

-No, bueno, si… digamos que… -Buscó las palabras correctas para expresarlo- Está… algo así como enfermo.

Y bien podía definirse aquello como una enfermedad.

…

Makishima bostezó ampliamente, arqueando los brazos hacia arriba para después rascarse la tripa.

-Estoy agotado –Dijo Makishima casi cantadito- Jo, al fin terminó.

El joven caminaba por el pasillo del edificio de investigación VOCALOID prácticamente arrastrando los pies y siendo empujado hacia delante por la presión de aquella joven mujer que caminaba a sus espaldas en silencio revisando correos importantes en su tablet y sin chocar contra ninguna pared a pesar de que no veía ni por donde caminaba.

-No celebres aún, Makishima –Se ajustó los lentes en su nariz- Mañana tenemos una junta con la corporación, el foro abierto para TIMES y la sesión de fotos. Tsk, no se para que hora programar eso… -Dijo mordiendo la punta del bolígrafo que llevaba en sus manos- Tal vez en la tarde…

De repente sintió algo extraño y elevó la mirada para descubrir que los ojos de Makishima, que la miraban de forma divertida, muy pícara, llenos de creciente deseo. Además, una sonrisa burlona se dibujaba en su rostro. Ella parpadeó varias veces bajo sus gafas hasta darse cuenta que era por el bolígrafo en su boca. A ese medio enfermo joven científico loco los labios de una mujer mordisqueando un bolígrafo le resultaba increíblemente sensual. Estaba loco, Shirabuki Sara no dejaba de repetírselo. Sacó el bolígrafo de su boca, le dedicó una mirada ácida y se le adelantó, empujándolo para pasar delante de él y caminar más a prisa.

-Ahora que lo pienso, hay suficiente tiempo, te conseguiré otra rueda de prensa para el almuerzo –Sonrió triunfante Sara ante la mala de fastidio cara que puso Makishima.

Si había algo que Makishima odiaba era comer a prisa o no almorzar. Lo ponía de mal humor como si fuera un mocoso pequeño al que no le habían dado su caramelo, era un comelón por excelencia y lo que más deseaba Sara era que se pusiera gordo, peludo y sudoroso para que dejara de actuar como galán, _¡Por Dios, eres la cabeza de un movimiento científico revolucionario! ¿¡No puedes ser un poco más maduro?!_

-¡Eres cruel, mujer! –Infló los cachetes como un niño, haciendo pucheros- ¿Qué no se te cae el cabello?

-¿Por qué? –Se detuvo a esperarlo.

Makishima dio una pequeña carrera para alcanzar a la joven mujer y cuando estuvo frente a ella le picó la frente con los dedos índice y medio.

-Siempre tienes el seño fruncido –Dijo con una sonrisa dulce sin retirar sus dedos- Le saldrán arrugas, Sra. Shirabuki.

Sara puso mala cara, de hecho, malísima. Si algo odiaba era que se metieran con su imagen personal, ¡Maldito Makishima! Por supuesto, en parte su enojo por ese tema tan delicado se debía a que gastaba sólo un poco menos de la mitad de su sueldo mensual en cremas, lociones, ropa, perfumes y demás tonterías para mantenerse bella. Sabía que a una mujer hermosa le pondrían mucha más atención que a cualquier desaliñada. En la empresa de la publicidad y mercadeo todo se trataba de imagen, los compradores reflejaban la calidad de tus productos y en cómo te veías. O al menos esa era la visión de aquella joven y maniática mujer.

Sara estuvo a punto de gritarle, pero decidió tragarse sus palabras y seguir caminando para no verle la cara causando la decepción de Makishima, quien esperaba una reacción de enojo por parte de su compañera de tantos años. Muchas veces pasaban cosas así, él hacía un comentario malsano para enojarla y ella se lo tomaba en serio o ella se burlaba de todos sus inventos y él se lo tomaba demasiado personal, eran personas completamente opuestas en todo sentido. Con sólo verlos era más que obvio, y como siempre se la pasaban juntos de aquí para allá –únicamente por el trabajo, en realidad Sara lo odiaba desde lo más profundo de su alma que usa gafas Cartier y conjunto de vestir hecho a la medida de diseñador color crema como ella- era aún mayor el contraste. Ella era estructurada, seria, pulcra y perfecta como una perla redonda, brillante y perfecta mientras que era… un guarro, en fin, Makishima. Más que una perla la gente –Sara principalmente- lo compararía con una bola de chicle, un caramelo barato. En el trabajo ninguno de los veteranos lo soportaba, decían que era imposible trabajar con alguien tan sucio, desordenado y ruidoso como él. De hecho, a lo largo de los años en que se desarrolló el gran proyecto _"La cereza del pastel" _se presentaron muchas dificultades para mantener el personal pues todos salían huyendo tras tener que trabajar mano a mano con el joven prodigio. Por allí habían pasado los más reconocidos ingenieros pero el único nombre que perduró fue el suyo. Ya no era el proyecto de Yamaha Corporation, sino de Makishima Shinosuke. Y para ser francos, el hecho de que Shirabuki Sara trabajaba a su lado le había salvado la carrera no una sino cientos de veces. Ella era astuta, se valía de la condición de "_Joven prodigio"_ de Makishima para conseguirle lo mejor de lo mejor aunque éste le diera igual trabajar para la más grande empresa o en el fondo de su sucia y maloliente habitación, el muchacho se conformaba con cualquier cosa. Un friki aficionado a VOCALOID con demasiada creatividad y conocimiento de ingeniería, es decir, un Makishima cualquiera.

Sara seguía caminando, ahora era el _joven prodigio_ quien iba atrás, aún arrastrando los pies y bostezando cada tanto que la mandíbula no se cansara.

-Nee, Sara-chan… -Dijo en forma lenta, casi pidiendo permiso para hablar- Llevamos casi tres años trabajando juntos, ¿Cuándo dejarás de llamarme Makishima?

Sara le vio por encima del hombro sin dejar de caminar.

-Es tu nombre, ¿No?

-Ya lo sé, pero… -Dijo Makishima juntando las manos por detrás de la cabeza y apoyándose en ellas, adoptando una postura informal- Te dije que podías llamarme Shino-kun.

Otra de esas actitudes tontas de Makishima, cosas que Sara odiaba, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan simplón? ¿Tan poco elegante? No podía negar que el joven era realmente atractivo, de hecho, sus ojos verdes con toque amarillo eran realmente encantadores, si tal vez fuera un poco más maduro… no, no había manera en que pudiese respirar en paz siquiera cerca de él por más de treinta segundos. Sara volvió a mirar hacia el frente, hablando sin mirarle.

-No soy tu familiar, amiga o amante –Bufó, casi riendo y ajustando sus lentes. Continuó revisando los correos de su tablet- No tengo porqué hacerlo y tampoco quiero un escándalo.

Makishima no respondió. Por un segundo Sara pensó que tal vez había sido demasiado cruel con el pobre chiquillo, que seguro se pondría a llorar o algo así. De repente sintió un par de manos firmes que la tomaban por la cintura y la hacían arremeter de espaldas contra la pared. Ahí estaba el bebé chillón, manteniéndola encerrada en una mini celda formada entre sus brazos y la pared.

-¿No te gustaría que te emparejaran con el hombre más inteligente de Japón? –Dijo Makishima acercando su rostro peligrosamente. Sara se mantuvo impasible aunque reconoció cierto brillo en sus ojos.

_Un brillo peligroso que no debería estar en los ojos de un hombre mientras está tan cerca de una mujer._

-Si por HOMBRE te refieres a un NIÑO que aún juega con muñecos, usa camisas de adolescente y no se corta el cabello desde la última vez que lo llevó su madre, no gracias –Se liberó con facilidad de la prisión de Makishima, quien había quedado descolocado con el comentario- Nos vemos mañana, definitivamente no almorzarás.

Marcó un número en su móvil y se fue alejando mientras éste conectaba la llamada.

-Dame un respiro, Shirabuki –Susurró con cierta gracia mientras se pasaba una mano al cabello.

Fue silbando de forma bizarra Matryoshka por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a esa sección con puertas de colores: Roja, aguamarina, amarilla, morada, rosada, azul. Se detuvo frente a ésta última y de su enorme manojo de llaves coloridas sacó la llave que hacía juego con dicha puerta. Antes de introducirla en la cerradura se percató que la había dejado abierta otra vez, ya era casi una mala costumbre que se le olvidara pasar llave en ese laboratorio en específico, de cualquier forma nada de lo que estuviese allí podría salir por sí solo, es más, ¡Que lo hiciese haría a Makishima tan feliz!

Dio un punta pie a la puerta, entró en la habitación y encendió las luces, allí estaba otra vez la cápsula.

-Tadaimasu, Kaito-kun, -Dijo cantadito mientras daba unos golpecitos al vidrio con los nudillos. Los ojos del joven se abrieron, pero no eran azules. Eran dos pequeñas pantallitas que reproducían la misma barra de carga casi lista- Con que 96%... todavía –Suspiró agotado ingresando una contraseña en el tablero de la cápsula.

Tras la nube de aire frío salió el joven quien mediante movimientos robóticos hizo una reverencia.

-Ingrese comando de voz –Habló el robot con voz de Kaito, pero a aquello no podía llamársele Kaito.

-Comando de voz: Estatus, progreso de instalación "Inteligencia artificial" –Dijo Makishima en voz clara.

-Instalación completa. Ingrese nuevo comando de voz.

-Comando de voz: Estatus, progreso de instalación "Kokoro no Kaito".

-Progreso de instalación: 96%.

-¡Maldición, Kaito! –Gruñó de mal humor llevándose las manos al rostro y arrojándose en el enorme sillón de cuero de la habitación.

Dio varias patadas y golpes al aire tratando de liberar toda la frustración, ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo mal? ¿De verdad era imposible? Había logrado desarrollar el programa, sentimientos complejos como los de un humano, un corazón pero ¿Acaso el verdadero desafío estaba en que su plataforma _IA_ lo admitiera?

Cuando había propuesto la idea hace más de seis años todos lo vieron como a un loco, Yamaha Corporation no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar el primer androide completo que habían creado ante la obstinada idea de un jovencito precoz que estaba llevando demasiado lejos el concepto de _"hacer a los VOCALOID seres humanos"_. Y luego _Inteligencia Artificial_, mejor conocida como _IA, _fue todo un éxito, una plataforma compuesta de bases de datos tan complejas y precisamente organizadas que le permitían a un ser robótico pensar, razonar cual cerebro humano y tomar decisiones tanto a nivel biológico como psicológico. Su innovador sistema no tardó en ser incluido al proyecto _"La cereza del pastel"_. Pero Makishima quería más, pensar no era suficiente, de hecho, lo menos que hacían los seres humanos era pensar, más que un seres racionales eran emocionales, los impulsos de sus sentimientos eran los que realmente les motivaban a hacerlo todo mientras que pensar era sólo la herramienta que usaban para ello. Pensó que creando _Kokoro _estaría satisfecho, una expansión de _IA, _que le daría la capacidad de sentir emociones humanas, a excepción de una demasiado complicada para ser codificada. Sí, amor. Esa era la última maldita emoción de la lista que Makishima no era capaz de recrear.

Hasta que por fin fue capaz de hacerlo, o por lo menos eso parecía. Un corazón especial para su primer androide, _Kokoro no Kaito_. Un corazón capaz de amar. Un corazón capaz de amar pero imposible de instalar. Desde ya hace dos años la barra de carga permanecía en 96% de progreso. No podía reiniciar el sistema, perdería todo lo que había creado. Pero eso significaba que_ IA _ no podría iniciarse tampoco. Kaito seguiría siendo un robot más.

-Comando de voz: Motriz, dar mil brincos en el mismo sitio –Ordenó Makishima con voz ronca y cubriéndose los ojos con el antebrazo, estaba cansado.

El robot comenzó a brincar. Makishima soltó una risa amarga, aquel no era más que un títere, un obediente títere con el que podía divertirse de vez en cuando. Pero la corporación comenzaba a presionar, si no lograba hacer funcionar a su amigo azul acabaría sus últimos días como licuadora luego de ser desensamblado. Pero Makishima no perdía las esperanzas.

-Je, ya que estás en eso podrías traerme un té –Bromeó mirando al robot brincar- Por supuesto que no lo entiendes, no es un comando de voz –Suspiró, sentía algo de lástima por su querido Kaito.

Todos y cada uno de ellos eran importantes para él, como hijos.

Sonó la puerta, un par de manos con esmalte de uñas color aguamarina se hicieron paso por la puerta.

-M-makishima-san… etto… -Dijo Miku asomando la cabeza- Meiko-chan me dijo que estarías por a-aquí…

_97%..._

-Eh, sí –Dijo amablemente poniéndose de pie- Ahora estoy algo ocupado, Miku-chan, ¿Pasa algo?

_98%..._

-N-no, nada –La jovencita jugó con sus dedos- Es que quería preguntarte unas cosas.

_99%..._

-Quería saber acerca de Kaito.

_100% _

_Instalación completa._

-Miku… -Susurró el robot, aunque ahora si podía ponérsele un nombre. Era una voz humana.

Kaito descubrió que para amar, hacía falta _algo que amar._


	3. Chapter 3: Shinkai Shounen

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes de VOCALOID me pertenece a excepción de Makishima Shinosuke y Shirabuki Sara. Derechos a sus respectivos dueños.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORIA: Gracias por su paciencia, voy escribiendo poco a poco y no tengo mucho tiempo so… espero que les guste.

Por si no se habían dado cuenta, cada capítulo tendrá el nombre de una canción de VOCALOID, les invito a escucharlas y también a pasarme nombres de otras a través de los comentarios.

Otra cosa: Vean nuestro video de conciencia social en: watch?v=OAYtsiuUrBg&feature=player_embedded y denle me gusta en: /videos-participantes-2/temporada-2/grupo-9-colegi o-nuestra-senora-del-valle/ No importa que seas de otro país, ayúdanos a rescatar los valores de la sociedad

_**En el capitulo anterior…**_

-Tranquila… -Palmeó su cabeza- No te fuerces, recuerdas exactamente lo que debes recordar. Nunca han hablado pero… ustedes dos… -Sacude la cabeza de forma inesperada- No, nada. Mejor olvídalo. La situación con Kaito-san es… complicada.

-Si por HOMBRE te refieres a un NIÑO que aún juega con muñecos, usa camisas de adolescente y no se corta el cabello desde la última vez que lo llevó su madre, no gracias –Se liberó con facilidad de la prisión de Makishima, quien había quedado descolocado con el comentario- Nos vemos mañana, definitivamente no almorzarás.

-Miku… -Susurró el robot, aunque ahora si podía ponérsele un nombre. Era una voz humana.

Kaito descubrió que para amar, hacía falta _algo que amar._

Capítulo III: Shinkai Shounen

_No me hagas daño, sólo ignora mi mirada o finge no conocerme. Pero no me digas que ya no sientes nada por mí…_

La noche estaba helada ese día, Rin podía sentirlo a través de su piel sintética que gracias a otro de los juguetitos de Makishima –programas para hacer a sus VOCALOID más humanos- se erizaba por el clima. Siempre había detestado el calor y sobre todo la noche, ella era más de luz y sol, lo cálido la hacía sentirse cálida, y lo cálido era sinónimo de lo humano. Estaba consciente de que jamás podría ser como esas chicas de quince que veía en televisión desde ese apartamento donde había vivido los últimos meses pero si podía estar un poco más cerca de ellas lo agradecía y a menudo se preguntaba, _¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué tengo que sentir el calor a través de un termostato integrado y no porque mi piel es suave y sensible? _Pero no podía quejarse, su cuerpo actual era mucho mejor que aquel ordenador en el que antes residía.

Se abrazó a sí misma para calentarse los brazos y resopló, hacía tanto frio que incluso una nubecita condensada se asomaba en su boca cuando respiraba para mantener el sistema fresco y que no se sobrecalentara, a ese Makishima no se le pasaba un detalle. Quería acercarse a su hermano pero tenía mucho miedo de volver a ofenderlo. Constantemente era lo mismo, Len se enojaba y huía a la terraza del edificio como un niño a su guarida secreta. Él, a diferencia de ella, amaba el frío y cómo el cielo nocturno se iluminaba sutilmente con las estrellas. Estaba apoyado en la baranda que mantenía a salvo de un viaje a la velocidad que la gravedad lo llevara hasta el suelo, eran probablemente unos cien metros contando las escaleras de la suerte, si tuviese la suerte de caer allí cerca de la entrada al menos serían sólo noventa y nueve. Pero esos temores no pasaban por la cabeza de Len, el joven era todo un temerario, un quinceañero temerario que volteó al escuchar la puerta chirrear y puso mala cara al ver que se trataba de Rin. Volvió a mirar al brillante paisaje de Shizuoka, ciudad que de noche se iluminaba con todas las luces de edificios, centros comerciales, automóviles, anuncios publicitaros y casinos, no era tanto como Las Vegas pero casi podría llamarse un cielo estrellados sobre la ciudad.

-Hey.

-Rin, vete –Dijo entre dientes conteniendo la ira.

-Len, yo… -Dio unos pasos en dirección a Len pero manteniendo la distancia- No tienes porqué enojarte, escucha, se que Miku…

-No pasa nada con Miku.

Él seguía paseando la mirada del cielo a la ciudad, de un espectáculo de luces a otro, en ningún momento volteaba a ver a su compañera amarilla.

-Ya lo sabes, sólo estoy de mal humor –Se encontró con la mirada de Rin por el rabillo del ojo- No quiero hablar de eso.

-Nunca quieres hablar de nada –Rin hace un gesto de incomodidad.

-No contigo –Gruñe.

-Antes me lo contabas todo.

-No tenía opción, estábamos atrapados juntos en ese ordenador.

Rin juntó ambas manos en su pecho tratando de sostener su corazón diseñado a través de la más sofisticada bioingeniería para que no fuera a romperse. El comentario de Len verdaderamente la había lastimado. Durante todo el tiempo que habían estado compartiendo el ordenador Rin y Len eran como uno solo, cada uno sabía exactamente todo del otro. No había temas privados, fotos viejas o videos en Youtube que si Len veía Rin no podría saber. Entre ellos no había privacidad.

-De cualquier forma ibas a saberlo todo de mí… -Susurró Len tan bajo que Rin ni pudo percatarse del movimiento de sus labios y luego se volteó a verla- Ven aquí.

Ella corrió hacia su hermano y se hundió en su pecho, abrazándolo con fuerza. Rin no sentía su calor, su piel sintética estaba completamente helada y tiesa, de no ser porque era un androide probablemente habría entrado en estado de hipotermia. Por su mejilla corrió una lágrima que Len secó de inmediato sin soltarla.

-Estas malgastando fluido sin sentido, ¿Sabes lo difícil que es para Makishima-san conseguir las lágrimas artificiales? –Dijo Len un poco más amable acariciando el cabello de su hermana.

-Están allí para que las use –Refunfuñó Rin tallando su nariz contra el pecho de su hermano, sólo unos cuantos centímetros por encima del suyo- Además, tú fuiste quien me hizo llorar.

-Cierto –Le dedicó una media sonrisa.

-Disculpa aceptada –Dijo Rin casi cantadito.

-No te he pedido disculpas –Bromeó Len y tomó la mejilla de su hermana, acariciando la superficie con el pulgar- Al menos no todavía…

Rin levantó la mirada para verle directamente, casi podía verse reflejada en el iris azulado de su hermano, era casi como un espejo de agua cristalina incluso ligeramente humedecido por los lubricantes de Makishima para hacerlos lucir como verdaderos ojos humanos. Ya se los había dicho, a ese hombre no se escapa un detalle. Ahora si podía sentir el calor de su hermano. Inconscientemente comenzó a acercarse lentamente…

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –Se escuchó desde el piso de abajo.

Ambos dieron un brinco del susto y se separaron.

…

En el suelo yacía Kaito, viendo estrellitas flotar sobre su cabeza a pesar de que se encontraba en una habitación techada mientras que Miku permanecía fuertemente aferrada al brazo de Makishima, él sí que no podía ocultar una enorme sonrisa que le recorría todo el rostro y hasta más. Finalmente su más ambicioso proyecto había despertado justo cuando estaba listo para perder toda esperanza y reiniciar el sistema definitivamente, olvidando para siempre a _Kaito no Kokoro. _Esas eran las razones de que Makishima quisiera volver a sus VOCALOID reales, porque sabía que existía un punto mágico e indescifrable de la vida en que te dabas cuenta que la realidad superaba la ficción. Y si ya ellos siendo ficticios eran impresionantes, sólo imaginar que aquello pudiese ser superado… Al joven le temblaban las manos de emoción.

-¡Miku-chan, no tenías porqué golpearlo de esa forma! –Makishima liberó su brazo y se arrodilló junto a la cabeza de Kaito a asegurarse de que la joven no le hubiese causado ningún daño.

¡Vaya que esos delgados bracitos pálidos podían ser realmente fuertes y rápidos! A Miku sólo le habían tomado dos segundos coger la llave inglesa y golpear a Kaito en la cabeza en el momento que éste se había apresurado a brincar sobre ella con la expresión de un niño feliz que en navidad había recibido exactamente lo que quería. De cierta forma era algo así, durante largos meses la mente de Kaito había permanecido en completa oscuridad y silencio, sin una sola luz que le guiara, que le enseñara la diferencia entre el día y la noche. Su sistema se había quedado paralizado ante la ausencia de datos indispensables para poner a funcionar el _Kaito no Kokoro. _Y de repente llegaba ella, podía escuchar su voz. No había podido contenerse las ganas de hacerla suya, de llenarla de besos y abrazarla, de comprobar que estaba allí y que no era su imaginación pre programada víctima del ocio de sistema que había creado una imagen para llenar la pantalla hasta que el usuario que manejaba la computadora se dignara a mover el mouse, y que entonces su hermosa figura desaparecería en un parpadeo.

-M-miku… -Gruñó en voz baja Kaito mientras abría los ojos a penas por segunda vez y ya con dificultad.

-G-gomen, Kaito-kun… yo… me sorprendiste –Se arrodilló junto a Makishima.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Makishima ayudándolo a incorporarse, Kaito sintió molestias incluso en su trasero.

-Bésame… -Susurró Kaito aún mareado.

Makishima no pudo evitar poner cara de horror, ¿Acaso su Kaito había resultado…gay?

-Es con ella, baka –Corrigió el joven frotando su cabeza- Bésame, me lo debes.

La expresión de su rostro apenas despertaba, sus ojos permanecían impasibles y sus labios formaban una delgada línea ni tan curveada hacia arriba como una sonrisa o hacia abajo como una mueca de enojo.

-¿Q-q-qué? –La cara de Miku adquirió un tono rosado.

-Me golpeaste, ahora tienes que compensarme… -Sin siquiera advertir volvió a arrojarse sobre la joven, sosteniéndole ambas muñecas contra el suelo frío del laboratorio.

-¡O-oe! ¡K-kaito! –Makishima lo halaba por la cintura para tratar de quitárselo de encima a Miku pero era demasiado fuerte.

-Me dolió mucho, yo de verdad… yo de verdad… -Su rostro repentinamente se suavizó como resultado del sistema de expresión corporal que recién había comenzado a funcionar- ¡…yo sólo quería verte!

Ese par de ojos azules ligeramente humedecidos ahora lucían inocentes, puros, sinceros. No necesitaban hablar para demostrarle a Miku cuanto habían anhelado verla así tan cerca, ese par de ojos azul oscuro también estaban aterrados, no querían seguir sumidos en la eterna oscuridad de la que pensaron que jamás podrían huir. Y allí estaba la luz, ante ellos, eran los ojos aguamarina que había deseado y ahora que por fin los encontraba eran incluso más bellos de lo que su memoria artificial le hacía recordar.

-K-kaito...kun… -Pronunció Miku conmovida por su agresor. Y asustada a la vez, también sorprendida. Un millón de cosas cruzaron su mente.

-Me recuerdas… -El joven sonrió aliviado a pesar de que Makishima seguía tirando de él- Por favor, como antes lo hacías, bésam…

Y el fuerte golpe -esta vez de un palo de golf- lo dejó fuera de juego otra vez. No sólo logró quitárselo de encima a Miku, sino que lo mandó volando hasta el otro lado de la habitación. Chocó contra el escritorio y sobre él cayó una caja de papeles que bien podían pesar un kilo o dos.

-¿Por qué todos tienen que golpearlo? –Gimoteó Makishima corriendo hacia su pobre androide que trataban como piñata.

-¿Estás bien, Miku-chan? –Meiko dejó el palo de golf a un lado y le ofreció la mano.

-U-uhm… -Respondió Miku asintiendo y se puso de pie.

-¿No podías ser un poco más suave con él, Meiko-chan? –Se quejó Makishima dándole palmaditas en las mejillas a Kaito para que despertara.

-Te dije que esa cosa estaba loca –Señaló al desmayado- Para empezar, no deberías haberlo encendido.

-Ash, déjame ser –Makishima le lanzó una mirada ácida a Meiko- Venga, Kai-chan, despierta.

El joven abrió los ojos con dificultad sintiendo el dolor del golpe de Meiko en su costado. Porque sí, Makishima había sido lo suficiente detallista –o loco extremista- para instalarle un sistema nervioso de funcionamiento casi idéntico al humano. Se sostuvo el costado adolorido con una mano mientras su cabeza que aún descansaba en el suelo miraba en dirección a su amada aguamarina. Ahora sus ojos la miraban con expresión triste, casi aguantando los deseos de llorar porque como ya saben, los hombres humanos no lloran. Esos son machotes vernáculos pelo en el pecho. Y él tenía que ser uno de ellos.

_Aunque por dentro estuviese sufriendo._

…

Miku masticaba su cereal –otro de los extraños inventos de Makishima, uno especialmente diseñado para proporcionarles el combustible orgánico a los cuerpos de sus androides/ginoides- lentamente viendo únicamente el contenido de su plato y cuchara, tenía miedo de levantar la vista y encontrarse con ese par de ojos azul marino, ¿Quién podría sentirse cómodo desayunando con un demente acosador? Ella no lo recordaba así… porque si lo recordaba, algo sobre sonrisas brillantes y una muy peculiar –e incluso aterradora- adicción por los helados pero nada de eso lo veía ahora, ¿Acaso se estaba confundiendo? ¿Podría ser que no fuesen la misma persona? Pero él respondía al nombre de Kaito y también la recordaba, quizá demasiado bien y de forma tan distorsionada como ella. Después de todo, ¿Quién aseguraba que sus recuerdos existían? No eran reales, habían sido creados por alguien más para tener algo que almacenar allí, dentro de sus cabezas… ¡Por supuesto! Si alguien tenía la respuesta tenía que ser Makishima…

-Nee, entonces ya está la familia completa –Comentó Rin de forma animada y rompiendo con el silencio que ya había reinado suficiente tiempo para tornarse incomodo. Meiko le sonrió.

Pero nadie respondió.

Miku levantó apenas la mirada y vio por el rabillo del ojo al chico a su lado, era como verse a sí misma en un espejo el día de ayer cuando se encontraba perdida y abrumada por tantas sensaciones diferentes que la rodeaban al mismo tiempo. Y había algo más en él, o en realidad era lo que no veía aquello que le preocupaba. No veía la emoción. Los cabellos azules del joven caían sobre sus ojos mientras comía, ¡Seguro no podía ver nada! Eso no es algo que un humano no pasaría por alto, cualquiera de esos seres ya se hubiese tomado la delicadeza de echarlos a un lado o peinarlos, si había algo que los humanos valoraban era el sentido de la vista. Es que… ¡Ni siquiera lo estaba intentando! Comía, se movía y lo observaba como una máquina y no como cualquiera sino como una maquina simplona y de pésimo procesador. Después de todo lo que Makishima había pasado por activarlo, ¿No pensaba retribuírselo siendo el humano que su creador deseaba?

Ya no sentía curiosidad, ahora estaba muy enojada.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Kaito girando apenas su cabeza para encontrarle la mirada.

-¿Q-qué de qué? –Reaccionó Miku sonrojándose un poco y mirando en otra dirección.

-Nada, déjalo así… -Resopló y volvió a concentrarse en su comida.

Rin, que observaba toda la escenita con cierta expectativa –ella conocía la historia completa y esperaba ver un poco más de fuego entre ese par-, puso mala cara mientras se llevaba un nuevo bocado de cereal a la boca.

-Moo, ¿Por qué están todos tan tensos? –Hizo pucheros y se hundió en su asiento.

-Rin, por favor… -La reprendió Len sin dejar de comer.

-¡Es aburrido comer así! –Se desparramó en su silla, casi poniéndose en diagonal sobre ella- ¿Es por Kai-kun? –Se giró a ver al joven.

Él miró a Rin y le dedicó una sonrisa débil y muy fingida, luego tomó la azucarera y colocó unas cuantas –muchas más de las saludables- cucharadas de azúcar en su cereal. Le gustaba bien dulce, supuso que era una de esas memorias implantadas de Makishima.

Probó y tan pronto como la leche tocó sus labios escupió el bocado que fue a parar a la cara de alguien… si, otra vez a la cara del pobre Len quien se quedó paralizado, asqueado.

-Quería esperar a que te dieras cuenta –Dijo Rin reventando en risas- ¡No sabía que el cereal se comiera con sal!

-¿Pero por qué siempre a mí…? –Susurró Len entre dientes con el seño fruncido, más divertido que asqueado. Reprimió una pequeña risa.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA –Rin reía a todo pulmón- ¿Alguien sigue atontado por el K.O. de Miku?

-¡Y-yo no lo golpeé…! –Miku jugaba con sus dedos, avergonzada- Al menos no a propósito…

-¿Alguien tiene otra servilleta…? Tengo cereal en el ojo –Habló Len frotando el área.

-A callar, blanco humano –Sonrió burlona y se giró a Miku- Quiero escuchar la excusa de Mii-chan.

-Ella no hizo nada –Susurró Kaito moviendo el cereal en su plato- Y no estoy atontado, sólo me distraje pensando en otra cosa.

Rin hizo un ruido con su garganta como de corneta, como quien dice "Respuesta incorrecta".

-Error, Kai-kun –Se tomó el resto de leche bebiendo del plato como si fuese una taza- Ya no somos máquinas, está de más pensar –Ríe un poco.

-Y por eso están como están –Dijo Len con una semi-sonrisa casual.

-¿Quién le preguntó al "_Sr. Tengo cereal hasta en las orejas"_?

Len puso cara de pocos amigos.

-Ser humano duele… -Susurró Kaito levantándose de la mano y llevando su bol con él.

Los gemelos inmediatamente después del comentario se giraron a la joven aguamarina sentada frente a ellos.

-Eso es culpa tuya –Bromeó Rin inflando los cachetes.

Pero Miku no comprendía la diferencia entre una broma y algo que iba en serio. Se hundió en su silla muy avergonzada y jugando con sus dedos susurró: _"Me asusté"_. No pasaron otro par de segundos antes de que Rin volviese a reventar en risas, tanto que muchos pensaron que se le escaparía aceite en su pantalón, ¡Es que Mii-chan era tan kawaii! Era tan adorable como obstinante, tan kawaii que provocaba patearla, o al menos eso pasó por la mente de la pequeña amarilla varias veces. Y en tanto ella continuaba y superaba su crisis de risas alguien derribó la puerta de una patada, uniéndose así el golpe al ruido y confundiéndose con las carcajadas de Rin.

Makishima cargaba el cabello suelto y mucho más corto, muchos especulaban que era cosa de Sara para hacerle lucir más serio en las entrevistas que estaban por venir ahora que _"La cereza del pastel" _había sido revelado al publico pero lo cierto era que había llegado esa mañana con el cabello así, Sara no pudo evitar soltar una risita discreta ante el nuevo corte.

Seguía vistiendo su ropa holgada y camisa de adolescente y detrás de él y observándolo todo por encima del hombro del joven Sara se mantenía en silencio observándolo todo, esperando que el joven metiera la pata de alguna forma para ella tener que resolverlo.

-Ohayooou –Habló Makishima casi cantadito- ¿Me perdí el desayuno?

-La comedia, sí –Dijo Meiko finalmente después de haber permanecido todo el tiempo en silencio- Pero siéntense, el drama acaba de comenzar.

-Suena tentador pero… -Apoyó un brazo sobre la mesa para hacerse el interesante.

-…Tenemos trabajo –Completó Sara sólo para fastidiarle el momento guay a Makishima.

…

Las personas se empujaban unas a otras sólo por hacerse con los primeros lugares al frente de la multitud que fuera de control esperaba la entrada de los cinco VOCALOID oficiales a la auditorio de aquel edificio, contenedor de un sinfín de secretos que YAMAHA Corporation aún no estaba dispuesta a revelar, como decía el Presidente de la Corporación, _"Todo a su debido tiempo, que se espera no se apura"_. El gentío comenzaba a salirse de control, con el pasar de los minutos iba aumentando la violencia entre las personas, ellos estaban desesperados, querían verlos, querían verlos y no estaban dispuestos a esperar más.

Una niña pequeña, afortunada portadora de los puestos de adelante, iba dejándose absorber por la multitud cuando una mano se tendió a ella, un joven la sostuvo con fuerza pero sin lastimarla por la muñeca y cuando ésta pudo ponerse de pie estrechó su mano energéticamente.

-Así que… ¿Tú también eres fan?

-¡ES MAKISHIMA! –Comenzó a gritar la multitud enloquecida en aplausos y gritos.

Tras Makishima venía el tan esperado grupo encabezado por Meiko, quien sonreía carismáticamente y saludaba al público con la mano, tras ella los gemelos y al final Miku y Kaito, ella algo asustada y él arrastrando los pies sin ánimo de hacer nada.

La multitud prácticamente los hacía caminar hacia donde ellos querían, los arrastraban directamente hacia aquella mesa donde había exactamente cinco sillas ya saben para quien, cada una identificada con el color representativo. Para cuando los drones habían colocado sus traseros en las coloridas sillas ya medio mundo estaba haciendo fila por un autógrafo, una foto o simplemente cruzar algunas palabras con sus ídolos que jamás en sus vidas podrían siquiera haber imaginado tener cara a cara. Y todo gracias a Makishima, por supuesto que a quien está tras bambalinas nunca nadie le agradece… pero sólo espera que cometa un error por más pequeño que sea, se lo comerán como a un bocadito.

Rin y Len permanecían en sillas contiguas en uno de los extremos del mesón, era como si ellos dos fueran uno y todos los fans los trataban así con una que otra excepción. Se sacaban fotos con ellos, eran amables, les sonreían y daban autógrafos pero se sentían muy falsos a la vez, ¿De dónde había salido toda esa fama? ¿Acababan de dar la cara luego de ocultarse por meses y ya eran famosos? ¿No era eso un poco –muy- extraño? Ah, cierto. Los humanos son raros y hacen cosas que no tienen mucho sentido, decía Len. Los humanos hacen cosas que no tienen sentido pero si logro entenderlas podre ser humano también, decía Rin. En realidad los dos se preguntaban si realmente podían cantar, no lo habían intentado todavía. Por otro lado en el centro del mesón, Meiko repartía atención a sus queridos fans a diestra y siniestra, se veía como la joven estaba cómoda, quizá mucho más que cómoda, se podría decir que su propia valoración personal estaba mucho más alta de lo normal. En pocas y simples palabras tenía el ego por las nubes.

Y en el otro extremo del mesón, el lado de azul, Miku atendía tímidamente a sus fans quienes quedaban encantados por esa actitud moe-kawaii de la joven aguamarina e incluso algunos acusaban a Makishima de un fanservice exagerado pero para nada indeseado. Seguro no tardarían en pedir incesto entre los gemelos y un trío entre los jóvenes de azul y Meiko, es que nunca estaban satisfechos. Ante comentarios como esos el rostro de Miku enrojecía ligeramente y sonreía dulce, lo cual derretía a toda la fila de fans. Ella era la inocencia, la propia inocencia viva en el cuerpo de una preciosa ginoide aguamarina que hacía fanservice. De vez en cuando se giraba y miraba a Kaito, que seguía con su actitud pesimista del desayuno, ¿¡Acaso no podía entender que estaba arrojando el esfuerzo de su quer… Makishima al caño sólo por ser un malcriado!? Aunque las chicas estaban encantadas con él, es bien sabido que las mujeres prefieren a los malos porque son más sexys. Y ya de por sí Kaito tenía encanto físico de los mil demonios. Todas se preguntaban si tendría abdomen y entradas marcadas, de ser así no tendría que sonreír para vender un CD.

-Estás viéndome de nuevo –Dijo Kaito a Miku sin dejar su labor de firmar un CD al primer fan de la fila.

-¡N-no es cierto! –Desvió la mirada, si era cierto.

Había pasado toda la jornada lanzándole miradas discretas entremezclaban con rabia y algo de curiosidad. Kaito entregó el CD a la primera chica en la línea y ésta comenzó a gritar y saltar mientras preguntaba a los demás de la fila _"¿Alguien puede tomarme una foto?"._

-Y estás molesta conmigo –Dedujo el joven de inmediato, ahora mirándola fijamente con sus parpados caídos y ojos fríos.

-¡Por supuesto que lo estoy! Saltaste sobre mí y…

El publico entrometido soltó un _"Ohhhhh"._

-Se que no es por eso.

Miku abrió la boca para protestar pero se calló cuando vio que el chico pensaba hablarle. Para variar que el joven hiciese algún gesto de inteligencia por encima del promedio. Mientras tanto la fila seguía avanzado, firmaban los CD sin ver de quien o para quien, es que la tertulia estaba muy interesante.

-Es por como estoy actuando, porque no estoy siendo humano –Acertó a la primera sin dar muchas vueltas. Se notó que no estaba simplemente adivinando. Lo sabía y afirmaba.

-¡P-pues si! Makishima-san se ha esforzando tanto y tú…. ¡Lo estás arruinando!

-Ya te lo dije, yo no quiero ser humano… -Y luego susurró entre dientes para sí mismo- Ser humano duele…

Esa fue la chispa que explotó el circuito, Miku apretó los puños para contener la ira, ¿Cómo podía ser tan malagradecido? Desde que ella había despertado se había llenado de un sinfín de sensaciones y aunque aquello era aterrador nunca había estado más feliz y todo gracias a Makishima, y de repente aparecía ese idiota a decir que el regalo -esa valiosa oportunidad- que les había dado no era más que una maldición, un castigo, tenía que estar bromeando. La joven estuvo a punto de responder de forma violenta cuando la siguiente persona en su fila se acercó y ella tuvo que tragarse sus palabrotas. Respiró hondo y luego se giró hacia la pequeña niña, reconocía su rostro, ella era la pequeña a la que Makishima había ayudado hace un par de horas. Miró por detrás de su hombro y logró divisarlo, Makishima le sonrió. Tenía que dar la mejor actuación humana de su vida, él estaba observándola.

-¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña? –Dijo algo nerviosa.

-¿¡PEQUEÑA!? ¡Mi nombre es Aisaka Taiga y estoy en último año de preparatoria! –Se quejó la chica de forma violenta y algo malhumorada.

-¡G-GOMEN! –Entró en pánico- Y-yo, este, etto… gomen, ¿Quieres que firme tu CD?

La joven miró a un lado queriendo parecer desinteresada.

-Pues, no –Extendió frente a Miku un enorme poster de Cantarella- Quiero un autógrafo aquí.

-Nee… Taiga-chan es una gran fan –Sonrió torpemente Miku colocando su firma en el poster.

-¿Eh? ¡NO! Es para un idiota, a él le encanta su música y… -Su rostro enrojeció un poco.

-¡NEEE, TAIGA! ¿Ya acabaste de que firmaran tu poster? –Dijo un chico que se acercaba corriendo, mucho mucho mucho más alto que la pequ… Taiga.

-¡Ryuuji baka! –Taiga golpeó al chico en la cabeza tan pronto estuvo cerca- ¡S-sabes que eso no es mio!

-Hai hai… -Dijo incrédulo tomando el poster firmado y enrollándolo- Arigatou, Mie… mi… mu…

-¡ES HATSUNE MIKU-SAMA! –Gritó Taiga otra vez con ese color rosado en sus mejillas.

-Ah, claro. Arigatou, Hatsune Miku-chan.

-…sama –Se quejó en voz baja otra vez la chica.

-Lo siento, Hatsune Miku-sama –Dijo amablemente mirando a Miku.

Ambos se despidieron con la mano y se fueron muy juntitos y acaramelados. Miku no pudo evitar sonreír mientras se alejaban. Vaya que ser humano debía ser divertido, haber vivido toda una vida siendo así, descubrir cosas, enamorarse y volverse a separar para volver a encontrarse, sentir que eres igual y a la vez distinto de los demás humanos. Ella quería ser así.

-Lindo, ¿Cierto? –Dijo Kaito mirando a la joven- El amor, digo. Es lindo.

-U-uhm… -Asintió ella algo sorprendida por el comentario- Me gustaría sentirlo alguna vez.

Eso hirió a Kaito… ¿Realmente ella se había olvidado de él, de sus sentimientos, de todo lo que habían vivido?

-Te olvidarías de todo como lo hiciste conmigo –Dijo entre dientes.

-¿Qué?

-Tú y yo contra todo, ¿No era así la frase? –Kaito se puso de pie luego de firmar el último autógrafo- No sé, tal vez yo también esté comenzando a olvidar.

Dio un profundo suspiro y se fue arrastrando los pies lejos de Miku, no soportaba verla, que sus ojos lo miraran como a un extraño le resultaba insoportablemente doloroso. De repente las promesas, los besos y los helados que compartieron ya no significaban nada, se habían suprimido en ella como un archivo que sacas incluso de la papelera de reciclaje, no tenía ni siquiera un lugar allí para él puesto que la posibilidad de volver a utilizarlo era nula y no hacía más que ocupar un espacio necesario y funcional en su memoria. Su metálico corazón se encogía e incluso le dolía, aunque tampoco sabía si era otro de los juguetes que Makishima se había divertido instalando en él como a un conejillo de indias; él era una prueba, lo sabía, y el experimento había fracasado, eso también lo sabía. Las manos le temblaban de ira contra ese malvado ser que disfrutaba viéndole sufrir de esa manera, ese imbécil que lo había sacado de un mundo perfecto –así fuese un sueño- para traerlo a esa horrenda realidad donde aquella persona que le había jurado lealtad hasta el fin de los tiempos lo veía con desprecio e incluso con miedo. Aunque, JEJEJ, la parte del miedo fuera un tanto su culpa.

Contuvo la respiración y se acercó al joven científico que descansaba en una silla tomando un café junto a esa jovencita que parecía de cartón y siempre estaba tras él siguiéndole con el teléfono móvil en la oreja y la tablet en su muy cara pero aun así fea y desabrida cartera mientras que cientos de reporteros los bombardeaban a preguntas que ellos respondían tan elocuentemente como la presión y un café sin azúcar se lo permitían. Kaito tomó a Makishima por el brazo, sin importarle nada lo sacó del círculo y lo arrastró hasta una esquina donde nadie los escuchara.

-Quiero volver a casa.

-¿De qué hablas, baka? –Makishima le alborotó el cabello con la mano- Estas en casa…

-¡NO! –Golpeó la mano del científico, no quería que lo tocara- ¡Donde estaba antes! No sé qué tan lejos esté o cuán difícil sea llegar pero… yo… ¡Quiero volver allí! –Dijo casi gritando.

-Kaito, baja la voz –Dijo Makishima fingiendo una sonrisa a los reporteros que desde lejos los veían.

Tenían sus cámaras preparadas, sólo estaban esperando que cualquiera de los dos cometiese un solo error para destruirlos a ambos. Y no tardaría en salir en periódicos y páginas web de todo el mundo noticias absurdas como que Makishima Shinosuke era gay, mantenía una relación con su creación androide Shion Kaito y ambos pensaban alquilar el vientre de Shirabuki Sara para tener un hijo. Es cierto, el periodismo puede ser muy creativo cuando se lo propone.

-Quiero ir a casa… -Ahora susurraba- Con Miku, la que me amaba, ella… -Su voz comenzaba a sonar entrecortada como la de un programa en corto circuito. Sus pupilas se dilataron- Ella debe estar sola, esperándome… llor-rando, sufrir, sufrimiento, separados… yo aquí, separados… -También sus ojos estaban saliéndose de órbita, la expresión facial de los _tics nerviosos_ se estaba sobreexcitando, la cara le temblaba como gelatina- La nece-cesito… j-juntos… tod-d-do-do-dos…

-¡KAITO! –Makishima le dio una bofetada para hacerlo entrar en razón.

El joven se quedó en silencio y las funciones de su rostro de inmediato se normalizaron pero seguía luciendo triste, escondía sus ojos bajo el flequillo azul. Makishima lo sostuvo por los hombros y lo atrajo con fuerza envolviéndolo con sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo. El androide tembloroso se relajó un poco más.

-No existe otro lugar al que volver, no existe otra Miku –Sonrió amablemente Makishima aunque Kaito no pudiese verlo- Lo que está aquí es lo real y ella es a quien amas…

-Pero…

-Escucha, lo que voy a contarte no puede salir de aquí –Se separó y lo miró seriamente- La memoria permanente de Miku sufrió un daño del cincuenta por ciento cuando movimos su cerebro de la computadora al cuerpo ginoide, parte de sus recuerdos se perdieron. Ella no quiso olvidarte, no fue a propósito, ¿Entiendes?

-Entonces ella todavía… -La postura del androide cambió completamente, sus ojos se iluminaron y se abrieron de par en par- ¡ELLA TODAVÍA ME AMA!

-¡Kaito! Te dije que no tan fuerte… -Dijo haciéndole gestos para que bajara la voz. El sonrió con todos sus dientes.

-Ella todavía me ama –Dijo en voz baja, susurrando.

-P-pues… algo así.

El joven comenzó a brincar y a dar vueltas como un niño en Navidad, estaba alegre como nunca y sus dientes ahora lucían aún más brillantes. Makishima no pudo evitar sonreír también, ese era el Kaito que él había creado.

-Pero no puedes decir nada, mucho menos a ella –Ordenó Makishima en voz baja.

-Lo sé, lo sé –Dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano- Recrearé nuestros recuerdos, haré que me ame otra vez, ¡SEREMOS FELICES!

-Aja, s-sí…

-¡Pudiste haberlo dicho antes, hombre! –Exclamó animadamente Kaito y dio una palmada en la espalda del científico.

Ese era el Kaito real, el que todos habían estado esperando, ahora podía decir que su experimento había resultado todo un éxito. Él reía, cantaba emocionado, se abrazaba a su mismo y brincaba en un pie.

-Será mía otra vez pero antes… -Se frota la pancita- ¡HELADO! –Corre por el pasillo pasando a un lado de Makishima, rumbo a la cocina.

Antes de estar demasiado lejos miró por encima del hombro a su creador y le sonrió como queriendo decir: "_Arigatou"._ Makishima lo despidió con la mano y se mordió el labio algo preocupado. No sabía por cuanto tiempo pero…

…_esa mentira le había salvado el pellejo._


	4. Chapter 4: Luka Luka Night Fever

**DISCLAIMER:** Ninguno de los personajes de VOCALOID me pertenece a excepción de Makishima Shinosuke y Shirabuki Sara. Derechos a sus respectivos dueños.

**COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORIA: **Pues sí, estuve desaparecida. Y no prometo "No volver a hacerlo" porque soy un espíritu libre (? Ya en serio, creo que éste capítulo les gustará. Resolverá esa duda que muchos tienen, esa pregunta que no se cansan de hacerme, ¿Aparecerán los otros vocaloids? Pues pónganse cómodos y busquen sus palomitas que el show está a punto de comenzar.

_En el capítulo anterior…_

-¿Q-q-qué? –La cara de Miku adquirió un tono rosado.

-Me golpeaste, ahora tienes que compensarme… -Sin siquiera advertir volvió a arrojarse sobre la joven, sosteniéndole ambas muñecas contra el suelo frío del laboratorio.

-Ser humano duele… -Susurró Kaito levantándose de la mano y llevando su bol con él.

-Eso es culpa tuya –Bromeó Rin inflando los cachetes.

-Te olvidarías de todo como lo hiciste conmigo –Dijo entre dientes.

-¿Qué?

-Tú y yo contra todo, ¿No era así la frase? –Kaito se puso de pie luego de firmar el último autógrafo- No sé, tal vez yo también esté comenzando a olvidar.

-Será mía otra vez…

Capítulo IV: Luka Luka Night Fever

_Mientras más luches, más te hundirás… Por una vez, deja de ser testaruda y escúchame: El truco es dejar de querer salir._

—Déjame salir —Pidió amablemente ella.

—No —Respondió él de la misma forma.

—Déjame salir —Insistió frunciendo el seño.

—No puedo —Él se mantuvo firme.

—Déjame salir —Volvió a intentar ella haciéndole ojitos y a la vez enterrándose sus largas uñas rosadas en la rodilla, aguantando su rabia.

—Por favor, para.

—¡QUE ME DEJES SALIR DE ESTA JAULA, MALDITA SEA! —Explotó finalmente golpeando la pared de vidrio con mucha fuerza.

Ella era temperamental incluso de una forma aterradora y el hecho de estar encerrada en esa caja de cristal —De diez centímetros de grosor, pero cristal al fin— la ponía aún peor. Se mordía el labio con tal fuerza que de vez en cuando se lo lastimaba, gracias al cielo el sistema reconstructor de tejido vegetal —diseñado por Makishima, ¿Quién sino él?— se hacía cargo de eso. Manejar los sentimientos humanos no era sencillo, eso era algo que el joven ingeniero conocía como nadie, los había estudiado a nivel biológico y psicológico. La ley de acción y reacción, la codependencia humana, la dinámica psicosocial; todo aquello conformaba la base teórica del sistema central de VOCALOID. El pilar fundamental, por llamarlo de alguna forma. Ese algo que diferenciaba a los humanos de las máquinas. Aunque podía recrearlo, el problema era controlarlo: Megurine Luka era la prueba de ello.

Los dientes de la ginoide, moldeados especialmente a base de una aleación de porcelana, yeso y materia ósea artificial, rechinaban como una respuesta de ira reprimida ante su encierro. Se sentía frustrada, enjaulada como un ave que deseaba volar y no entendía por qué, ella exactamente era lo que Makishima quería. Tenía tanta pasión en su ser que incluso dolía, quemaba, podía sentirlo.

_No acababa de entender que ese era el problema._

Por otro lado, ahí estaba él casi como burlándose. Kamui Gakupo era libre, mucho más libre que nadie, tenía el poder del conocimiento y sobre todas las cosas la confianza de Makishimima. Luka no paraba de preguntarse por qué él sí pudo abandonar la cápsula de cristal y ella no.

Todo comenzó cuando ambos fueron despertados unos cuantos meses luego de los Kagamine. Sin embargo, su existencia se mantuvo en secreto y su libertad se vio mucho más restringida que la de los gemelos, ellos permanecían cada uno dentro de un cubículo de cristal en su laboratorio particular. Pronto Gakupo pudo salir tras numerosos exámenes de conducta y monitoreo constante de sus ondas cerebrales mientras que con Luka fue una historia diferente, fue obligada a permanecer en el cubículo de cristal. Con el tiempo Gakupo comenzó incluso a visitarla y ayudar a Makishima con el monitoreo de ella, se volvió casi un asistente, un compañero de trabajo. Se mofaba de ella en su cara, como una cachetada, sin usar palabras decía _"Tú eres defectuosa, no estás completa. Pero soy buen chico y voy a cuidarte porque me das lástima". _O bien podían ser delirios de la imaginación sobreexcitada de la ginoide que, a medida que pasaba sus días recluida en el cubículo de cristal, sentía que perdía la cabeza presa de los nervios y la ansiedad.

—El nivel de estrés se elevó en un doce por ciento, Makishima-san —Dijo Gakupo luego de revisar los datos en la computadora central.

—¿¡Y QUIÉN CREES QUE LO CAUSA!? —Gritó Luka golpeando el vidrio que la separaba de los dos caballeros.

—Mmm… sigue inestable —Murmuró Makishima sin quitar los ojos de su ordenador.

—Estoy perfectamente bien —Dijo Luka tratando de parecer serena y sentándose en la orilla de su cama.

Su jaula era tenía todas las comodidades, casi como un apartamento tipo estudio, y aún así se mordía las uñas por salir. Sabía que no había nada más allá de las paredes de ese laboratorio decorado en color rosa —su marca personal— para ella, no tenía otro hogar o lugar a donde ir pero había algo extraño que la incitaba a ser rebelde, a querer explorar aquello que le rodeaba con ese nuevo cuerpo. Luka suponía que esas eran cosas de humanos que no tenía que entender, sólo sentir.

—Tsundere… —Susurró Gakupo con una risita.

—¡CIERRA LA BOCA! —Respondió hostilmente Luka perdiendo la fingida serenidad.

—Trece por ciento —Dijo para sí mismo Makishima observando el monitor de su computadora.

Era como el centro de operaciones donde llegaba toda la información recogida por la jaula de cristal, desde los resultados del monitoreo diario de las ondas cerebrales de Luka hasta las percepciones del medidor de estrés. También podía controlar las condiciones ambientales dentro del cubículo, incluso se ya se había preparado para el día que Luka pudiese tener un ataque de histeria programando una descarga eléctrica de emergencia para reiniciar su sistema.

—Luka-chan… —La llamó suavemente Gakupo— Me gustaría sac…

—Ni lo intentes, Gakupo-kun —Dijo Makishima acercándose al cubículo y poniéndose a un lado de su colega púrpura— Razonar con ella es imposible.

—Makishima-san…

Luka desvió la mirada de ambos, ¿Por qué Makishima la despreciaba tanto? Recordaba aquellos días en que aún vivía dentro de su ordenador, aquellos en que ella cantaba emocionada con lágrimas en sus mejillas y él incluso se ponía de pie para aplaudir al final de su interpretación. Decía que su voz era preciosa pero lo más valioso de su interpretación era el sentimiento con el que cantaba, esa pasión que emanaba su voz, la fuerza desenfrenada de su alma. Y ahora que estaba en el cuerpo ginoide se sentía aún más poderosa, tan apasionada que podía escuchar el latido de su propio corazón robótico, ¿No era como se supone que debían sentirse los humanos? ¿No era eso lo que Makishima quería. Entonces, ¿Por qué…?

—Luka, escúchame —Dijo firmemente Makishima. La joven dio un brinquito de sorpresa al escuchar su nombre— Quiero escucharte cantar, de verdad eso quiero, pero tienes que calmarte…

—No puedo —Respondió Luka sin verle.

—¿No puedes o no quieres? —La retó Makishima.

—No quiero, si lo hago no podré cantar como te gusta…

—Aún no lo comprendes… —Makishima suspiró agotado y puso una mano sobre el hombre de Gakupo— Tengo que irme, ¿Puedes cuidar de ella?

Gakupo lo miró con inseguridad.

—Descuida, en un rato se aburrirá y se irá a dormir —Dio unos golpecitos a su reloj— Es sólo un gatito asustado.

Y sin más que decir o agregar cerró la puerta a sus espaldas dejando sólo al pobre Gakupo con la joven pelirrosada que más que un gatito, era un puma hambriento deseoso de carne fresca que destrozar sólo para pasar sus arranques de ira. Siempre se había sentido intimidado por ella, a menudo sus ojos no podían evitar desviarse en su dirección pero al encontrarse con los azules de ella se veía absorbido por una fuerza sobrenatural, le quitaba incluso la respiración.

—¿Qué tanto me ves? —Gruñó Luka.

—¿Quieres saber un truco para salir de allí?

Luka se volteó hacia él rápidamente y aunque no dijo nada, se vio su deseo.

—Deja de querer salir.

…

—¡GOMENASAI! —Dijo el joven inclinándose ante ellos.

El resto de los VOCAOID se mantuvieron en silencio observándolo y tratando de descubrir cómo habían pasado de un Kaito amargado y resentido a esa bolita de ternura que los había convocado en la sala de estar del apartamento de todos. Lucía tan apenado con ellos, sus mejillas se habían teñido de un rosa pálido y sus manos temblaban un poco. Esa era otra razón para tenerle MIEDO a Makishima, había recreado tan bien las reacciones corporales de un ser humano que todos empezaban a dudar que fuera uno.

—Me comporté como un baka… —Continuó sin levantar la cabeza.

—Sí, lo hiciste —Lo interrumpió Meiko fingiendo que tosía.

También le dedicó una mirada un tanto seca. Desde un principio nunca estuvo de acuerdo con instalar el _Kaito no Kokoro_ y hasta el sol de ese día sabía que todo este absurdo proyecto era una verdadera locura, desafiar las leyes de la naturaleza sería uno de los errores más grandes de aquel joven ingeniero porque… _lo que no estaba vivo era porque no debía vivir._

—Pues a mí me parecías muy sexy —Dijo Rin con una risita.

—E-el caso es que fui un tonto, los hice sentir incómodos a todos —Retomó Kaito esta vez levantando el rostro para mirar a los otros cuatro— Quiero integrarme, hacer las cosas bien esta vez…

—K-kaito-kun… —Susurró Miku en voz muy baja.

—¡Por eso hice algo para ustedes! —Chilló de repente y fue dando brinquitos a la cocina.

Regresó con un enorme bol de helado de muchos colores apilado en bolas uniformes, uno de las comidas combustible creadas por Makishima. Iba casi corriendo, emocionado por ver la cara de los otros cuando lo probaran pero… tropezó con su bufanda y el bol fue a parar a la cabeza de Len.

—Empiezo a creer que lo están haciendo a propósito… —Murmuró Len malhumoradamente mientras el helado le cubría todo el cabello y la cara.

Rin, quien no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad, tomó un poco del helado de la mejilla de Len con su dedo índice y lo probó.

—Oe… ¡Esta delicioso! —Chilló sonriente— Mii-chan, ¡Ven, pruébalo!

La joven aguamarina muy tímidamente pasó su dedo por la otra mejilla de Len y probó.

—Delicioso… —Susurró algo avergonzada viendo a Kaito y éste le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Ara, ara… se que todos quieren acosar sexualmente a Len pero es hora de irse a la cama —Dijo una voz tras de ellos.

Antes de que pudiesen voltearse Makishima apagó las luces de la habitación, dejando a todos en leve oscuridad.

—Oe oe, el trabajo de Oka-san es el mío, Makishima —Refunfuñó Meiko levantándose del sillón.

—Eso me convierte a mí en Otou-san, ¿No? —Dijo acercándose al grupo y revolviendo el cabello de Miku, cuyas mejillas se tornaron ligeramente rosadas.

Y Kaito no podía dejar de verla, de admirar cada uno de los detalles de su nuevo cuerpo y darse cuenta que lucía aún más hermosa de lo que recordaba. La conquistaría, definitivamente la haría suya otra vez y esas mejillas sólo se sonrojarían para él.

—Nee, con ésta oscuridad provoca ponerse traviesos, ¿No? —Susurró Rin con una risita inocente.

…

En la esquinita superior del ordenador del laboratorio el reloj digital marcaba poco más de la medianoche. Arropada hasta el cuello con su suavecita manta rosa y acostada en su cama, Luka pasaba indiscriminadamente los canales de la televisión sin ponerle atención a ninguno de ellos, para ella no había nada más insulso y poco apasionado que los programas de variedades que inundaban la programación nocturna. Por el rabillo del ojo miró a Gakupo, quien se había quedado dormido en la silla de Makishima leyendo uno de esos libros aburridos románticos de la época Edo que tanto le gustaban. Luka sonrió sin mostrar los dientes maliciosamente.

_Inocente._

Salió de debajo de las sábanas sigilosamente, dejó el control remoto sobre la mesita junto a su cama y caminó de puntillas hasta el cristal que separaba su habitación del resto del laboratorio. Se veía tan extraño, de un lado de la pared un cuarto de ambiente casi adolescente y decorado en su mayoría de rosado y del otro una sala sobria llena de máquinas, pantallas con gráficos muy complicados de entender, mesas de herramientas y la enorme cápsula vertical en la que había nacido; la mayoría de la decoración estaba en colores metálicos y uno que otro detalle en su color representativo, ¿Cómo podía esperar Makishima que ella pudiese estar serena en un lugar tan extraño si ya de por sí el hecho de estar tan viva para ella era surrealista y tenía tantas preguntas?

Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, Luka tomó la manilla de la puerta de su celda y tiró de ella hacia abajo.

_Bingo, la habían dejado abierta._

Llevaba días planeando su huida desde que se había dado cuenta que cuando Makishima la dejaba al cuidado de Gakupo no le pasaba seguro a su puerta y casi siempre el muy descuidado se quedaba dormido durante unos minutos mientras veía televisión.

Salió caminando de puntillas y esquivando cada posible objeto que pudiese hacer ruido al ser pisado o siquiera rosado. Al pasar junto a Gakupo no pudo evitar observarlo por unos segundos, su delicado rostro y largas pestañas ligeramente más oscuras que su sedoso cabello morado; dormía tan profundamente que parecía un niño y aunque sea por unos minutos no tenía esa amable sonrisa arrogante. De seguro estaba muy cansado, apenas le veía comiendo y rara vez hacía algo que no fuese trabajar con Makishima. Si ella tuviese la misma libertad que él se la pasaría explorando cada rincón, probando cientos de instrumentos y cantando sus canciones favoritas para público de todo el mundo; sin embargo allí estaba él perdiendo todo su tiempo cuidando de una ginoide rebelde como ella sólo porque era demasiado amable y admiraba a su creador, quien se aprovechaba de él como le daba la gana. Sentía algo de pena por él, seguro Makishima le daría la reprimenda de su vida luego de que a él lo reprendieran sus superiores aunque de buena fe sabía que en primer lugar al joven ingeniero le importaba poco lo que pensaran sus colegas y en segundo, no había nadie con la suficiente autoridad o el coraje para hacerse llamar _"Superior de Makishima Shinosuke"._

—Gomen, Gakupo… pero tengo que salir de aquí —Susurró mientras que cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas y corría lejos por el largo pasillo del edificio.

…

Ser humano era realmente embarazoso, o al menos eso pensaba Miku mientras cerraba la puerta del baño tras sus espaldas. Cosas como los sentimientos, la dinámica social, la ley de gravedad, la moda juvenil y temas complicados como esos no le llegaban si quiera a los talones las actividades más básicas y simples como ducharse o usar el baño. Esa presión en su abdomen cada vez que comía, el tener que manosearse para limpiarse con el jabón eran sólo algunos de los más penosos ejemplos, y seguramente para los humanos no eran más que situaciones comunes pero para ella —cuyas reacciones no eran más que replicas del comportamiento biológico de un cuerpo humano normal por parte de la aterradora imaginación de un joven ingeniero con complejos de Dios— resultaba muy incómodo.

Luego de lavar sus dientes, cepillar su cabello y ponerse el pijama —un lindo vestidillo corto color aguamarina y sus pantuflas blancas—, Miku se dejó caer sobre el sillón de la gran sala de estar junto al televisor aprovechando que estaba completamente sola y se observó detalladamente las manos. Estaba viva, estaba allí. Si hace tres meses le hubiesen dicho que sería capaz de comer un plato de cereal o estrechar directamente la mano de uno de sus fans de carne y hueso seguramente hubiese convulsionado de la risa. Pero no. Allí estaba, podía sentir como sus ojos de cristal se lubricaban cada vez que parpadeaba e incluso si hacía suficiente silencio podía escuchar el latido de su corazón artificial a un ritmo sereno, ¿No era todo eso prácticamente magia?

—Makishima-san… —Suspiró estrechando una de sus manos con la otra.

—Lindas pantis —Dijo una voz repentinamente.

Miku se incorporó de golpe y se haló el vestido hacia abajo rápidamente antes de siquiera ver a quien pertenecía la voz. Levantó el rostro con las mejillas ligeramente rosadas y observó a un Kaito listo para irse a dormir, con su pijama negro con azul, el cabello aún húmedo por la ducha que no hace mucho debía haberse dado y una sonrisa dulce en el rostro. Y él sólo pensaba en lo adorable que ella se veía de esa forma, se contenía las ganas de correr hasta ella para abrazarla y llenarla de cálidos besos.

—K-kaito-kun… —Susurró avergonzada Miku— E-tto… yo no…

—No es una buena táctica andar mostrando la ropa interior a los hombres, ¿Sabes? —Bromeó Kaito acercándose juguetonamente a ella.

Miku se puso rígida como una piedra y ni siquiera levantaba la vista.

—Tranquila, sólo estoy jugando —Se delató despeinándola.

_Siempre tan inocente._

—Pero igual deberías tener cuidado —Continuó el joven apretando la nariz de Miku suavemente y con una sonrisa divertida— Hay muchos pervertidos que les gusta aprovecharse de lindas y puras chicas como tú.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —Respondió ella forzando una sonrisa.

Era más que obvio que ninguno de sus acercamientos eran bien recibidos, no hacía más que incomodarla cuando sólo quería ser amable o gracioso. Kaito en ese instante recordó aquello que implicaba las memorias perdidas de Miku.

—Nee, yo… de verdad lo siento mucho —Intentó nuevamente el joven tratando de tomar la mejilla de Miku. Ella retrocedió asustada casi automáticamente— Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches…

_Miku volvió a quedarse sola… y esta vez, también algo vacía._

De repente la sala era demasiado grande y silenciosa, incluso podía escuchar su respiración artificial. Sin duda Kaito había recuperado esa sonrisa ella tanto recordaba, cálida y apacible, ¿Pero con qué derecho se le acercaba tan descaradamente? ¿Se estaba burlando de ella? ¿Si fuese más humana podría entender sus intenciones? No, probablemente acabaría confundiéndose aún más.

Estuvo a punto de irse a su habitación pero escuchar una puerta abriéndose.

—¿Miku? —Dijo la joven de cabellos rosados al verla.

—Luka-chan… —La joven sonrió de oreja a oreja— ¡Tiempo sin verte!

—Sí, algo…

—¿Desde cuándo tú, ya sabes… tienes un cuerpo?

—Mucho, bueno, más o menos, es una larga historia —Dijo mordiéndose el labio algo insegura y viendo a todos lados.

_Ah, claro. Ella también era libre… aunque no tenía de que sorprenderse, era más que obvio que la aguamarina siempre había sido la favorita._

Luego de un resumen a alta velocidad y con suficientes hoyos para ocultar el hecho de que estaba prácticamente escapando de Makishima…

—Necesito tu ayuda.

—P-pero… esto…

_Era tan lenta, tan tonta, y aún así ella sí…_

—Tú sabes cómo puedo salir del edificio, ¿Cierto? —Dijo Luka aprovechando su extremadamente apasionada capacidad teatral.

—Yo… no sé, no estoy segura…

—Onegai… —Luka tomó una de las manos de Miku entre las suyas— Sólo enséñame el camino, yo haré el resto.

—Pero Makishima-san… él va a enojarse m-mucho.

—No, no lo hará.

Miku suspiró cansada y asintió con la cabeza mientras que Luka sonreía malvadamente.

_Oss…_

—¡LUUKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! —Se escuchó en todo el edificio el grito de Gakupo.

—Kuso… No tenemos tiempo, ¡Ven conmigo! —Dijo Luka tomando de la muñeca a Miku y llevándola fuera de la habitación.

Corrió por todo el pasillo arrastrando a Miku por el brazo y desesperada por encontrar las escaleras.

—¿Hacia dónde?

—Etto, no se —Miku trataba de hurgar en su memoria permanente, estaba demasiado agitada— Hacia allá, creo… —Pronunció señalando un pasillo a la derecha con el dedo índice.

La ginoide de rosa se apresuró por el camino indicado reconociendo bien la zona, había estado allí antes pero no podía recordar en qué momento. Y entonces fue que lo recordó cuando dejó atrás varias puertas de colores curiosos: rojo, azul, amarillo, aguamarina, morado… rosa.

—¡Maldita sea! —Chilló al ver que al final del corredor estaba Gakupo bloqueando el camino— ¡Entonces por aquí! —Dijo a Miku mientras doblaba en una de las esquinas antes de encontrarse con su androide carcelero.

—¡LUKA BASTA, VUELVE AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE! —Escucharon ambas al desviarse.

—¡Adiós imbécil! —Le respondió casi aguantando la risa y sin dejar de correr.

Luka y Miku —arrastrada casi contra su voluntad— siguieron corriendo desesperadamente escuchando tras ellas los pasos de Gakupo. En algunas ocasiones derraparon en las curvas y se levantaron a toda velocidad para seguir, en otras era él quien se tropezaba con algo pero sin perderlas de vista lograba alcanzarlas otra vez. Varios jarrones, espejos, cuadros y bebederos perdieron la vida en medio de esa persecución y siempre serán recordados por su contribución a la comunidad de Yamaha Corporation. Afortunadamente para las chicas, Gakupo no era tan pequeño y ágil como ellas y se tropezaba con constantemente contra las paredes perdiendo velocidad.

—Ara, ara… ¿A qué están jugando tan tarde? —Pronunció medio adormilado Makishima abriendo la puerta de su estudio y estrujándose los ojos, otra vez se había quedado dormido sobre el escritorio.

Cuando junto a él pasaron las dos ginoides sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, como platos. Parpadeó varias veces para asegurarse de que no lo estaba imaginando.

—Gakupo-kun… —Dijo tratando de mantenerse impasible cuando el androide, adolorido por todos los golpes contra las paredes, pasó junto a él— ¿Se puede saber… QUE HACE LUKA FUERA DEL LABORATORIO?

—Esto, yo… —Trató de excusarse mientras corría.

—¡No las dejes llegar al elevador!

Los dos hombres corrieron desesperados tras las chicas pero no pudieron evitar que subieran. Luka se dedico a despedirse con la mano y una sonrisa sínica mientras las puertas se cerraban lentamente frente a ellos. Lo estaba disfrutando, vaya que lo estaba disfrutando, subirle el nivel de estrés a Makishima en un doce por ciento… y hasta más.

—¿Y la salida más cercana? —Preguntó Luka agitada en cuanto se bajaron del elevador.

—Luka-chan, no creo que esto sea buena idea…

—¡Pff, entonces iré sola! —Respondió soltándose violentamente de Miku y empujándola.

Se disparó como una flecha por la recepción del edificio antes de que Makishima y Gakupo lograran alcanzarlas por las escaleras.

—¡Miku-chan! ¿Hacia dónde se fue? —Preguntó Makishima apenas pudiendo respirar, después de todo él no era un androide ni nada por el estilo. Miku le señaló con el dedo el camino que la prófuga había tomado— Buena chica —Y salió corriendo tras ella…

… sólo para ser espectador de cómo la descuidada Luka cruzaba la calle sin siquiera ver a ambos lados antes de hacerlo. Se sentía tan viva, tan libre y capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Miraba a su alrededor y buscaba captar la esencia de cada cosa mientras corría enfocándolo todo con sus muy desarrollados ojos de la más alta tecnología LED HD. Y fue entonces cuando no vio venir la única cosa de la que debía preocuparse, una camioneta familiar color blanco que iba recorriendo esa calle cuando ella pasó descuidadamente. Makishima quedó sin aliento al ver como el automóvil arrollaba su creación y la mandaba de un golpe muy lejos, sólo el pavimento de la calle frenó su caída.

—¡LUKAA! —Gritó mientras corría hasta ella y la tomaba en sus brazos— Nee, Luka… responde. Luka…

Gakupo y Miku corrieron tras él pero mantuvieron distancia, dándole espacio a la ginoide para que pudiese restablecer su sistema. Sus ojos no tenían brillo, parte de su piel sintética estaba rasgada, varios de sus dedos partidos y por todo el pavimento había cabello rosa artificial.

—A-ahora si te preocupas por mí… —Susurró suavemente ella, su voz sonaba algo entrecortada— Me duelen las manos.

—Puedo arreglarlo, tonta —Respondió sonriente al ver que no había sufrido ningún daño mayor en el sistema. La estrechó en sus brazos con fuerza, estaba calientita y eso era buena señal— No vuelvas a preocuparme de esa manera.

—Ay —Se quejó, también le dolía un poco la cadera.

—También puedo arreglarlo.

Luka sonrió apenas, si bien era cierto que había llegado a despreciar a Makishima con toda su alma, ahora… estaba feliz de tenerlo a su lado, a alguien que cuidaba de ella aún cuando cometía las locuras más irracionales y hacía comentarios ofensivos hacia todo y todos. En ese momento comprendió que cada una de las acciones del ingeniero eran justificadas, pensadas por su propio bienestar. El mundo era muy peligroso y ella no estaba lista para afrontarlo, su temperamento impulsivo y _apasionado_ —como ella lo justificaba— la hacía dejarse llevar poniéndola en peligro… Makishima sólo buscaba protegerla.

—Gomenasai, Makishima…

_La ginoide correspondió el abrazo y se dejó caer dormida en sus brazos… estaba buenas manos._

…

Así acabó una loca noche de persecución y emoción. Las heridas de Luka no fueron gran cosa, nada de lo cual el sistema automático de reconstrucción y la hábil mano de Makishima no pudiese hacerse cargo en un par de minutos. Luka reposaba en su cama respirando calmadamente para aguantar el dolor de todo su cuerpo mientras cambiaba los canales de la televisión indiscriminadamente sin ponerle atención a ninguno.

—Espero que no vuelvas a escapar —Dijo Gakupo en broma continuando con su lectura.

—Espero que no vuelvas a quedarte dormido —Refunfuñó Luka acurrucándose en sus sábanas— Ay.

—¿Te duele?

—Urusai…

—Tsundere —Soltó Gakupo con una risita mientras revisaba los valores del ordenador.

—No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué Makishima no confía en mí? —Susurró viéndose los dedos raspados— Entiendo que me equivoqué pero…

—¿Qué no confía en ti?

Gakupo esta vez ahogó una amarga carcajada, se puso de pie dejando su libro a un lado y entró al cubículo de cristal para sentarse a la orilla de la cama de Luka.

—Me encerró porque no puedo controlarme.

—Es que no lo entiendes, la única razón por la que me liberó y a ti no es porque… —Gakupo le sonrió torpemente— Yo no siento nada, Luka. No tengo pasión, ni siquiera un poco de emoción.

—Gakupo…

—Todo siempre es tan igual para mí, no sabes lo afortunada que eres —Tomó uno de los mechones de la joven y lo acercó a sus labios— Mientras te perseguía me sentía tan alegre, tan vivo… todo gracias a ti. Pude haberte alcanzado en cualquier momento pero no lo hice… me estaba divirtiendo.

Las mejillas de Luka se tornaron tan rosadas como su cabello.

—¡D-deja de jugar! —Chilló Luka arrancándole el mechón de cabello.

—Tsk… —Gakupo sonrió de oreja a oreja— Tsundere… Por cierto, te tengo buenas noticias.

En ese momento la pared de cristal que la separaba del resto del laboratorio descendió lentamente hasta desaparecer.

—Eres libre.


End file.
